


Rekindled

by Hittocere (JadeHittocere)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Author might have misnamed Mana into Maho... Whoops, Finding one's self, Kaiba finds out he was an asshole, Kaiba is the Time Traveler, Kaiba pretends to be an asshole, M/M, Time Travel, Yami decides its too dangerous to duel to save Yugi with the world at stake if he loses, Yami doesn't trust his own judgments, Yugi finds out about Yami because of Future Kaiba
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeHittocere/pseuds/Hittocere
Summary: Yami frowned, he certainly hadn't expected Kaiba to react to the news that Yugi's soul was stolen. He wasn't about to turn down help from the other duelist, but he had to wonder what the other's motives were.





	1. What Do You Mean There's Two of Them?

**Author's Note:**

> English names for Author's convince. Just realized as I tried to tag this that I misnamed the character Mana as Maho... if this bothers anyone when she shows up let me know, in the mean time it will stay Maho.

The young CEO heard a strange comment from his little brother of all people, that Yugi wasn't just Yugi. Normally he'd just ignore the comment, but given his rather strained relationship with said duelist he wasn't about to let anything slide.  

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Seto Kaiba asks with a raised eyebrow. Mokuba just looks at him like he's grown a second head or something.  

"Well it's true, back when we were in the duelist kingdom Yugi started to act really weird whenever a duel would begin. I mean there were all sorts of things that were rather weird about dueling Yugi in the first place, but when I met him off the field later he… he changed," Mokuba is staring off into space as he remembers, "did you ever notice how suddenly his hair changed? Or how he magically changed from sneakers to boots? It’s weird, he didn't even have a change of clothes or anything with him at the time. Not to mention his eyes…"  

Seto Kaiba definitely thought he remembered Yugi's eyes, but even that thought was met by confusion when he thought on it. Mokuba was right, something always seemed to change with Yugi when he dueled. The amount of confidence that he had always seemed to flit back and forth as well, but the eye thing was bugging him. How could someone's eyes change so much in the span of a few seconds.  

"That settles it," Kaiba scowls. Mokuba looks at him confused, "we are summoning Yugi up here now. We will have answers." Mokuba bursts into a fit of giggles, "what's so funny?"  

"Yugi's not some card you can just summon whenever you want Seto. He's a person, and pretty nice one too, you'll have to ask him if he wants to come here," Mokuba points out. Kaiba scowls even more, he still wants answers, and if Yugi won't come to him, he'll go to Yugi.  

"Fine," Kaiba stands up and pulls out his cell. He scrolls down for the number he knows Mokuba put in his phone and hits dial, on speaker.  

"Kame game shop, Solomon speaking, what can I help you with?" Yugi's grandfather answers cheerfully.  

"This is Seto Kaiba, is your grandson there?" Kaiba answers. Mokuba is back to giggling in the corner.  

"He's currently out, probably in another contest knowing him," Solomon answers, there's no tone that gives Kaiba the impression that the older Mutou might be lying, "what do you want with Yugi anyways?" Kaiba frowns, this he did expect if he got the old man again.  

"I owe him a rematch," Kaiba answers after several moments something does occur to him. He sighs, this is going to hurt his ego more than anything else he's ever had to do. "I'll be stopping by your shop in half an hour, I'd like you to close for my arrival." Before Solomon Mutou can ask anything of him about 'why', Kaiba hangs up.  

"That was rude," Mokuba points out, "why are you going there?"  

"I still owe the old man a real apology over his blue eyes that I ripped up. I'd rather that was done privately," Kaiba explains, "A lesson learned from Yugi after he came to save me at your request in my virtual game."  

"Aw Seto, someone would think you've gone soft," Mokuba teases as he hugs his brother, "just be sincere and try not to insult him while you apologize. It might actually be accepted that way."  

"I'll keep it in mind," Kaiba answers reluctantly.  

SOLOMON  

Solomon wasn't sure what to think, he didn't care for Seto Kaiba in the least, but his shop did feature some of the teen's products. He didn't need any hassle about acquiring further merchandise for his store either, Yugi's overwhelming popularity as the King of Games certainly helped business pick up after the whole Devlin incident. It didn't mean that he didn't rely on more than one source in the shop for their income.  

The doorbell rang and he was about to inform them that the shop was closed when he noticed it was his grandson. Only… it wasn't. He assumed it was the spirit of the puzzle that Yugi always talked about, he flipped the store sign to closed and glanced around the shop.  

"Grandpa, I have something to tell you," the spirit explains, and Solomon realizes that this is the first time he actually remembers directly speaking to the spirit of Yugi's puzzle.  

"Before that I believe some proper introductions are in order young man," Solomon chastises holding out a hand, "Solomon Motou, I believe you are the spirit of the millennium puzzle?" The spirit's eyes widen as he looks at the offered hand like it will burn him. He takes it reluctantly and gives it a hardy shake.  

"Yami," the spirit answers hesitantly, "ancient Pharaoh of Egypt who can't remember his own name. Not that any of that matters right now." The spirit releases his hand and looks down at the floor, shame is written all over his features.  

"Whatever is the matter my boy?" Solomon knows he's not upset over not knowing his name, Yugi's mentioned that a few times to him. The spirit of the puzzle, Yami had far bigger problems according to his grandson.  

"I… I can't…. I…" Yami couldn't look him in the eye, and Solomon wondered just what was wrong with the spirit.  

"It's ok… Yami, whatever it is that's got you all worked up, it's going to be just fine," Solomon had plenty of practice at this by now, "You'll tell me when you can."  

"It's not that simple," the spirit looks at him, and there is a haunted look in his eyes, "I've done something unforgivable." Solomon sighs and gestures for the spirit to sit down, thankfully Yami does as instructed just like Yugi does.  

"Have you hurt someone?" Solomon asks. The spirit shakes his head, "can you fix whatever it is?" Yami looks at his hands that are lying in his lap. Whatever this was, it appeared helplessness about  something was definitely involved, and someone got hurt that the spirit was trying to protect. The question was why did it upset the spirit of the puzzle so thoroughly?  

"I…" Yami is about to answer when the door to the shop opens unexpectantly. In the doorway stands Seto Kaiba, who looks surprised. The spirit of the puzzle doesn't look up, Solomon knows its because of whatever is going on that he can't seem to explain.  

"I thought you said that Yugi wasn't here?" Kaiba's voice hits a low pitch. Solomon flinches, the tone was harsh enough to send a shiver down his back. Yami has closed his eyes and his hands have settled on his knees.  

"He just returned," Solomon explains, that is until Yami looks up with an unreadable expression.  

"I have returned, Yugi has not," Yami's voice is quiet, and Kaiba's face slowly contorts to one of confusion.  

"Explain," Kaiba orders and Solomon asks at the exact same time. Yami looks at Solomon, then looks over at Kaiba with an irritated look.  

"Yugi and I had a duel this afternoon, one I lost. In this duel I used a card imbued with the magic of the Shadow Realm, one I should not have played," Yami's voice is quiet, "It should have been me.. I should have paid the price, but Yugi saved me. He sacrificed his soul so that I might correct my mistakes." Kaiba, who obviously had no idea about the spirit in the puzzle looked even more confused.  

"That explains why you of all people are so distraught," Solomon whispers, "you will get Yugi's soul back from wherever it was sent, just like you did with mine?" Yami looks at him and sighs folding his hands.  

"It's not so simple as that… may I call you grandpa?" the spirit asks, Solomon nods, "it's not like with Pegasus used the Millennium Eye to take your soul and that of the Kaiba brothers."  

"Still here," Kaiba reminds them, Yami locks eyes with the teen for a moment before he continues.  

"I'm not even sure where to begin with this mess, with Pegasus I at least had an idea of where to look," the spirit confesses, "he made it very simple except trying to actually win back your souls. I'll admit it took everything Yugi and I had to defeat him."  

"Yami, nothing in life ever goes the way we plan it. I don't suppose you planned to be stuck in a puzzle for several thousand years, or even to do whatever it was that had you end up there in the first place," Solomon decides that comforting the spirit is probably going to be all he can do for the moment.  

"He sealed himself in the puzzle to lock away the power of the shadow games," Kaiba interrupts, "I've seen the tablet, a woman named Ishizu explained that much to me. That and some ridiculous story about me being the reincarnation of an ancient priest of Egypt as well, that part I doubt." Solomon raises an eyebrow, he didn't realize that Kaiba had any interest in ancient Egypt.  

"Ishizu, Marik's sister? What else did she tell you?" the spirit clearly knew more about that.  

"Something about defeating ancient enemies, that I have a part to play, and blah blah blah," the teen replies in a bored tone, "she did give me Oblisk the Tormenter after that meeting though."  

"I can't remember any of the priests faces, there is a chance you could have known me in a past life," the spirit murmurs, "then again both of you were familiar to me before I spoke with either of you. However it would seem now that I have to take care of Yugi's body in his place, if you'll excuse me." Yami exited the room before Kaiba could say another word.  

"What the hell did I miss?" were the first words out of his mouth as soon as Yami left.  

SETO KAIBA  

Kaiba was staring down Solomon Mutou for all he was worth, the old man raised an eyebrow at him. He let out a sigh and took the seat that the Yugi imposter had been using.  

"That was not my grandson, that was the spirit of the millennium puzzle speaking to us," Solomon answers, "he has been with Yugi ever since he finished putting together the millennium puzzle. Yugi has told me that he was an ancient Egyptian pharaoh, the one that played the original version of duel monsters when it was magic and tablets."  

"I hardly think there is such a thing as magic old man, but continue," Kaiba responds flatly.  

"The spirit of the puzzle does possess magic, Yugi told me that he did something to you the first time that the two of you dueled," the old man explains, "he was irritated by the fact you couldn't see anything but power when you looked at the cards, he used his magic to open your mind, or so Yugi told me. They also told me that Mokuba was overly worried because of how Yami's magic changed you at first." So it was magic that had him questioning himself so much in those days, but what did he do?  

"I freed your mind from the shadows that plagued it," the Yugi imposter explains, "Yugi has since informed me that such dramatic things are too drastic in this age." Kaiba is surprised when the imposter leans down to grab a bag he hadn't noticed before, neither had the old man it appears. Kaiba is fascinated by the fact the imposter is actually several inches taller than Yugi, and far more toned if he's not mistaken.  

"Don't do it again," Kaiba finds himself warning the stranger. As the imposter turns around he realizes that maybe he isn't such a stranger. This is the one he's always on the other side of anyways, which makes Yugi more of a stranger to him.  

"Hardly, I pass judgment as I see fit Kaiba, and you were in sore need of it that day," the imposter has narrowed his eyes at him, "I take orders from no one." The older man sighs and places a hand on the imposter's shoulder.  

"Go to bed high and mighty pharaoh, your temper is showing again," Solomon's words have the imposter widening his eyes before he gracefully removes himself from the situation. Even the way he walks is elegant, it's hard for Kaiba not to watch.  

"What about Yugi then?" Kaiba asks, this is why he was here in the first place. Solomon looks mournfully up the stairs.  

"Yugi cannot return unless the pharaoh can find a way to free his soul," he answers, "which leaves the pharaoh with only one question I suspect. How is he going to do it?" The old man sighs, he wishes he could be grateful that the spirit of the puzzle had the skill to win his grandson's soul back, but it was that skill along with a hearty dose of pride that lost it in the first place.  

"So the man I've been facing all along was him and not Yugi?" Kaiba asks wondering how the hell he missed this in the first place.  

"Probably, Yugi finds your presence to be… terrifying from my understanding. Yami seems to find you as kindered spirit, a rival perhaps," Solomon answers. Kaiba can tell he's trying to be civil about the fact that Yugi is probably upset with him from their first duel.  

"Don't sugar coat it old man," Kaiba scoffs, "why would an ancient Pharaoh, if he even is one, find me as a rival?"  

"I don't know Kaiba, I'm not the spirit of the puzzle," Solomon points out, "did you need something other than to harass my grandson?" Kaiba refuses to point out that the person upstairs isn't Yugi Motou and he knows it.  

"Yes," Kaiba stands and does his best to prepare himself, "I came to apologize." Solomon's eyes widen ever so slightly.  

"Have I actually died this time?" Solomon mutters. Kaiba chooses not to dwell on the comment, he's not exactly known for apologizing after all. "I find that hard to believe, but why would you feel that you need to at this point?"  

"Do you want the apology or not?" Kaiba barks, Solomon raises his hands defensively.  

"Please continue," Solomon then folds his hands in his lap.  

"It was childish and wrong of me to tear up your blue eyes white dragon," Kaiba manages to say it sincerely, but it makes his skin itch.  

"I'm surprised," Solomon stands up, "I appreciate the courage it takes you do so. That card meant a lot to me because of the friend that gave it to me, and that Yugi would stand up to you after I lost means even more. So that you would apologize for everyone that hurt by doing this. It means a lot to me, not to mention Yugi." Kaiba could care less how much it meant to the old man, but he did feel bad about tearing a blue eyes in half.  

"I've made a call to Pegasus, he's agreed to replace the card that destroyed at my expense," Kaiba explains, "although it will not be the card that your associate gave you, it will clear my conscience about the matter."  

"It seems that you still have a lot to learn about the heart of the cards Kaiba," Solomon responds, "but you have started to see the error of the way of power. You can give it to Yugi once it arrives." Kaiba scoffs, what was it with the Motou's and their heart of the cards lectures?  

"Save the lecture," Kaiba has to bite his tongue not to say something that would make his apology worthless, "I must ask however, what if the spirit doesn't succeed in retrieving your grandson's soul?" Solomon Motou's expression turns to a concerned one.  

"He'll find a way, Yami has been looking out for Yugi for some time. I have no doubt that if he can't find a way none of us will live long enough for me to regret it. The spirit of the puzzle's destiny has him fated to save the world, just as Ishizu told you before Kaiba," Solomon reminds him, "you are not the only one who is a reincarnation of one of the court advisors. There were others there in the ancient court with you, Set. You'll return to the Pharaoh's side at some point, we all do." Solomon blinked, Kaiba realizes that he was possessed for that speech. He looks confused, and then looks to Kaiba with a soft smile.  

"Something else on your mind old man?" Kaiba watches the old man get up slowly, its unnerving if he's at all honest.  

"It's funny, but I feel like this needs to be said," Solomon chuckles, "if ever you need help, please don't be afraid to stop by. Yugi and I both want you to know that, you and Mokuba both are welcome whenever you need it." Kaiba didn't realize how much he needed to hear that until Solomon said it. To know that both Yugi (not to mention his imposter) and his grandfather were willing to put themselves on the line to defend him and his brother.  

"Thanks, I guess," Kaiba turns on his heel and leaves the Kame game shop. He's managed not to insult anyone. Solomon wishes him a good day.  

YAMI  

He has just left the shower when he sees Kaiba exit the shop, he wonders what Kaiba wanted in the first place. Yami carefully rummages through Yugi's clothes, and not for the first time he is confused by what the teen has amassed. He decides on the outfit Yugi dressed them in Battle City, and wanders downstairs to see Solomon again.  

Solomon is in the kitchen, he's making a pot of coffee as Yami wanders in.  

"What did Kaiba want?" Yami asks. Solomon turns and makes a gesture asking if he'd like a cup as well. Yami nods, Yugi may not like coffee, but he finds the flavor more to his taste than the sugary drinks Yugi prefers. "Black please." Solomon nods.  

"Kaiba called earlier, he was looking for Yugi. He also wanted to apologize," Solomon answers pre-warming the cups for the two of them.  

"That's a surprise, what did he want to apologize for?" Yami asks taking a seat at the counter, "Kaiba apologizes for nothing, for him to even offer one is unbelievable enough." Yami explains quietly, and Solomon nods.  

"He was apologizing for when he tore my precious card," Solomon answers, "but he does not seem to have taken your lesson about the heart of the cards as directly as we would have hoped."  

"I don't know about that grandpa, he's never apologized to anyone before," Yami points out, "even one apology from him is a huge step for Kaiba. Yugi and I are both astounded by the progress that makes, Mokuba has a big brother he can be proud of."  

Yami sips the coffee, clearly Solomon wasn't following the same progress he had been. Not that he had the chance to watch with his soul trapped in the shadow realm during the beginning of the progress.  

"Any ideas yet for getting Yugi back?" Solomon asks changing the subject.  

"No, but I will do everything in my power to so," Yami answers, "I promise you that."  


	2. Dinner Invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I thought you were the King of games, am I misinformed?” Kaiba tries to goal him into a response. The spirit looks at him then at the puzzle. 
> 
> “I never claimed that I was, I did say I was rather good at them however,” Yami’s response sends a shiver down his spine. The game goes badly for Kaiba after that. 
> 
> Also clothes shopping

YAMI  

It's been a little over a month, the emptiness in his soul without Yugi has left him depressed. He's managed to fend off the duelests after his soul, but it seems all for naught. Solomon has tried to cheer him up, but he can't find it in him to be cheery while his friend, his partner is sealed away in a stone all because of him.  

The real surprise was Kaiba. Kaiba was taking him to shop today, having finally realized that Yami didn't care for most of the outfits that Yugi owned and was alternating between three of them. Mokuba was the one who noticed, and Kaiba was the one who was putting an end to it. Speaking of Kaiba, Yugi's phone buzzed in his back pocket.  

"Hello," Yami answers hesitantly. He's still wary of the device, he would prefer an alternative motive of speaking to someone over long distances.  

"Mutou, don't keep me waiting," Kaiba's voice is rather patient sounding for once.  

"I take it you are outside?" the spirit asks hesitantly pulling a curtain back to look outside, sure enough there's a car outside holding the teenage CEO.  

"Of course, bring your deck with, I have a challenge for you," Kaiba's voice holds a layer of smug amusement that Yami's noticed only a few times before that. There's a click as Kaiba hangs up.  

"I can only imagine why he wants to duel right now," Yami mumbles grabbing his deck, "but at least it won't be a duel for my soul like Dartz keeps trying."  

Yami places the deck carefully in his pocket, he almost wishes that he didn't have to duel all the time. Then again what did Kaiba want? Usually he wanted something when he showed up, and it was strange that he was showing up on a near daily basis to bother Yami. As Yami exited the store he noticed Kaiba standing next to a nearby post.  

"Took you long enough," Kaiba comments putting his phone away, "sent the driver ahead, we'll be walking to wherever it is you're getting some new clothes."  

"Kaiba, I don't even begin to know where to buy clothes in this town. If it were up to me I'd be back in Yugi's school uniforms because they aren't so odd for me to put on," Yami points out, "let alone the fact that I don't have any money." Kaiba chuckles, and Yami gets the feeling he's going to regret whatever gets said next.  

"I had a feeling that was the case. Let's duel, if I win I choose your new outfits, if you win I pay for whichever ones you pick," Kaiba says pulling out his deck, "do you accept my challenge?" Yami hesitates, he's not sure he wants to win, Kaiba tends to have tastes similar to his own. He's not really in the mood to duel regardless, but this is Kaiba, Kaiba makes some of these things more interesting.  

"Tell you what Kaiba, we can duel, but either way you can pick," Yami counters, "I don't follow fashion. Different stakes?" Kaiba seems surprised, but its only noticeable by the barest widening of his eyes.  

"You trust me to buy clothing for you? That's brave, even for you," Kaiba shuffles his cards, "tell you what, if you win I'll work a shift at the shop. What about that?" Yami raises an eyebrow, "and if I win, you'll work a shift at my company. How about that?" Yami can see how those would be interesting stakes, but its not the fate of the world.  

"I accept your terms, and if it turns into a draw we both work the shifts," Yami adds, he's not sure he'll flat out win with his motivations so low. He's shuffling his own deck now, it feels alive as it always does, and some of the cards more than others.  

"Deal, lets duel," Kaiba hands Yami his deck to cut, and Yami hands him his. In a matter of moments Kaiba has arranged for them to acquire two new duel disks from KaibaCorp. They are in the middle of a park, and their monsters will be summoned over a water feature. They agree to play by Battle City Rules.  

Yami draws, his hand isn't particularly interesting, he's drawn equal amounts of creatures and magic. Kaiba's face shows that he's possibly got one of his blue eyes white dragons already. No amount of life points is safe from those dragons when Kaiba is involved.  

"I play two cards face down, and play one monster face down in defense mode," Yami announces placing the cards with a soft smirk, "your move Kaiba."  

KAIBA  

He doesn't know why but Yami's current predicament actually makes him feel sorry for the spirit. He's learned all sorts of things from the spirit about the game of duel monsters, he's also been looking into all the Egypt lore he can get his hands on. To find out he was dueling a Pharaoh was just too interesting for his mind, he was already having the outfits on the tablet recreated in secret. His tailor had already made a few outfits for the spirit, ones they would be picking up today.  

It hadn't been hard to get the measurements, but Mokuba had been suspicious of his motives the whole time. Kaiba didn’t understand why there was anything to be suspicious of, Yami was not Yugi, he therefore deserved his own functioning wardrobe of more than three outfits. Mokuba once tried to argue that it would be seen as strange for him to buy clothing for the spirit inhabiting Yugi’s body, but Kaiba would have none of it. Yami of course didn’t have to do much more than defend his soul now-a-days as it was. He needed at least one break the teenage CEO decided.  

“An odd start for you Yami, I summon Dark Zebra in attack mode,” Kaiba throws in two face down cards as well, “I will also play two cards face down. Dark Zebra attack his monster!” The reptile attacks Yami’s face down card, and the spirit probably allowed it to be destroyed. The card was Queen’s Knight, so nothing strategic to the other duelist then. Kaiba ends his turn with a grin.  

“Hardly a surprise when you start off with an attack every time we duel,” Yami answers drawing a card, “I play one monster face down, and yet another face down card.” Kaiba studies the other’s face carefully, he’s not used to that. Yami being on the defensive is unheard of, at least this early in a duel.  

“I thought you were the King of games, am I misinformed?” Kaiba tries to goal him into a response. The spirit looks at him then at the puzzle.  

“I never claimed that I was, I did say I was rather good at them however,” Yami’s response sends a shiver down his spine. The game goes badly for Kaiba after that.  

YAMI  

Kaiba took his defeat rather easily for once, Yami didn’t have the heart to tell him he wasn't paying attention to the game at all. He had been thinking on a strategy to get Yugi’s soul back, and thanks largely in part to Ishizu he had a plan. It might have been a poor one, but it was a plan. Kaiba escorted him to stores, and Yami was surrounded by people with tape. He was then holding a pile of clothes and shoved into a dressing room.  

The first thing Kaiba handed him was a suit, a pure white suit, Yami tried it on. He liked the suit itself, but the color felt wrong… He steps out of the dressing room and waits for Kaiba to say something, it takes a moment since Kaiba’s on the phone, but when he turns around shutting the phone his eyes widen.  

“Holy shit,” the CEO hisses, “MIO!” The attendant returns quickly at Kaiba’s call, and she makes a face that says it wasn't her idea.  

“I didn’t authorize that color for your order Mister Kaiba,” the attendant answers the unspoken question, “not that it doesn’t look nice, but I don’t even remember having white cloth in the back.” Kaiba looks at him like he has all the answers, Yami shrugs his shoulders and pulls his arms out of the arms of the suit casually folding it on his arm.  

“It's fine, it's comfortable unlike Yugi’s other outfits,” Yami does a soft spin showing how the suit fits him. The result is a blank stare from Kaiba and an interested stare from the attendant.  

“I don’t know where it came from Mister Kaiba, but it's going home on that body. Free of charge if I have to do so,” she responds turning to Kaiba, “in fact, that suit is on the house. I will retrieve the other items now Mister Kaiba.” She’s off and about before Yami can ask why, he looks to Kaiba for the answer. His answer comes in the form of being pushed into the dressing room firmly by the shoulder while Kaiba refuses to look at him.  

“What’s wrong Kaiba?” Yami asks quietly, the CEO shakes his head, and shoos him to change. He wishes Yugi's was here to consult over the other’s behavior. He changes back into his, well Yugi’s clothes. He sees Kaiba is watching him already, but Mio is back before Yami can say another word.  

“These are the others, return them at anytime if they are unsuitable for what you were looking for Mister Kaiba, or if they need repairs or tailoring. Don’t hesitate to give us a call if you require our services further,” the attendant bows. Yami finds himself carrying all the bags, he’s unsurprised that Kaiba is texting away on his phone as he walks. Yami knows it's Mokuba who’s on the other end, Mokuba has told him and shown him the texts he and his brother send back and forth through out the day.  

“You never answered me earlier. What was wrong Kaiba?” Yami asks, and Kaiba pauses in his texting.  

“I… It… Something occurred to me,” the CEO responds closing his phone, “my car is around the corner, leave the bags in the trunk.” He tosses the keys at Yami, who takes them and does as instructed. He finds the CEO frowning at his phone, and he looks at Yami then at his phone again.  

“Mokuba says I need to invite you to dinner,” Kaiba’s frown deepens at the next comment, “then it's officially a date. I told him he’s crazy.” Yami shakes his head with a soft laugh, “he also told me that you would laugh if I said anything.”  

“What gives him that idea?” Yami asks sensing the game.  

“I took you clothes shopping, I paid. We dueled, not sure why he thinks that applies to his theory. I am spending more time with you than my board of directors, which is obviously an unpleasant thing so why would I like spending any extra time with them? He also says that the fact I don’t try to scare you off says something as well,” Kaiba explains, “he also says to tell you that he likes the white suit.”  

“You sent him a picture?” Yami questions. Kaiba pulls out the phone and taps something up onto the screen. He’s looking at the photo on Kaiba’s phone, the first thing he sees is blinding white, the second he sees is his face. Yami is stunned, his expression looks like he’s broken with the down cast glance, he realizes he was thinking about saving Yugi at that moment. The white suit highlights all of his borrowed body’s… points of interest. His ass is hugged by the seat of the pants, Yami wants to blush, and then sees the way the white pants highlight his legs, then the way the sleeves of the suit coat hug his arms… Yami is mortified, he pushes the phone back to Kaiba.  

“No,” Yami doesn’t even dignify Kaiba by clarifying what he’s about to say, “that’s why we’re ‘dating’. Kaiba, I don’t even understand what that really means!” He’s frustrated, and Kaiba chuckles placing his phone in his back pocket.  

“Mokuba wants me to—” Kaiba is stopped when Yami glares at him.  

“Absolutely not!” Yami’s cheeks are bright red, he will not answer that.  

“Not that, he wants me to consider the idea that we would at least look good together. He knows even I am not above harming him if he suggests we actually date,” Kaiba clarifies. Yami nods, he would rather not discuss any of this with Kaiba, but he has no choice. Kaiba is a kindered spirit, he understands in a way what Yami is feeling better than even Yugi’s friends do.  

“I… I need to change the past,” Yami starts, “I’m sure I can do it, but I’m not sure I can be the one I send back.” Kaiba is staring at him, and Yami finds it uncomfortable.  

KAIBA  

He knows that the spirit of the puzzle possesses untold power, but to hear Yami talk about it? It's unsettling, the spirit never talks about it. He can’t control it, so he doesn’t generally mess with it. Or so Mokuba tells him from his conversations with the spirit.  

“You want someone to go back in time? What would you change?” Kaiba was curious, he wouldn’t lie would he?  

“I can’t say for certain, but it feels like I need to do it,” Yami crosses his arms, the photo comes back to mind and Kaiba has to adjust his legs discretely. He’s not gay, well not that he’s aware of, but that  

suit looked… Kingly for the lack of a better word, on Yami. He’d kill to see the spirit in his traditional Egyptian attire after that suit… Oh kami sama, that could even be arranged.  

“Follow me,” Kaiba instructs, he pulls out his phone and texts Ishizu. She responds that it's possible, but if the former Pharaoh would be agreeable she would make it happen. She also says she’ll meet them at the museum. Yami hands him his keys as they get in the car, Kaiba barely feels the other duelist’s hand, but the magic running through the spirit’s hand the instant they connect draws both their attention. Yami pulls his hand back like he’s been burned, and Kaiba jerks his hand away, the keys fall between the seats.  

“I apologize, I don’t understand why it did that,” Yami whispers curling into the side of the car staring at his hand. Kaiba doesn’t understand, Yami isn’t afraid of him, nor does he care what anyone thinks about being in a car with Kaiba. Why?  

“Yami,” Kaiba sighs, “you don’t have to apologize. So your magic decided to say hi, what of it? It didn’t hurt anything, relax.” He makes it sound like an order, he forgets that Yami doesn’t respond well to orders. The command almost works, until the spirit looks at his hand with a scowl. Kaiba grabs his hand and holds it for a moment, at first Yami’s too dumbstruck to do anything. Then as he calms down the feeling re-emerges, the magic spreading out from Yami’s hand to Kaiba’s. It’s far from unsettling, but it does bother something in the back of his mind. It wakes up, and it sends both of them into a vision.  

ISHIZU  

She comes across the two unconscious teens and sighs, she had suspected the Pharaoh was playing with his magic again. This time though, it was Kaiba’s own untapped magic it was honing in on, she was going to give him the Millennium Rod once it stabilized upon its manifestation. She refused to talk about what she had seen to Kaiba, well what she had seen about him and the Pharaoh… Which was going to stay between his predecessor and the Pharaoh.  

Right now Kaiba’s hand was wrapped around the Pharaoh’s, which was hemorrhaging magic like an aorta wound. She used her necklace to draw the magic back to the Pharaoh again, the two of them blink awake, and Kaiba’s eyes are hazy.  

“Ishizu," the Pharaoh was back to himself first, "what is going on?" Kaiba is still out of it, and Ishizu can sense the Pharaoh's concern.  

"Without Yugi you've been forced to be out for more than just duels. The thing is that the puzzle was designed to contain you, with your constant presence out of the puzzle your magic is leaking out of the puzzle with you," Ishizu explains, "Kaiba will be fine once his own magic manifests, in the meantime my Pharaoh you need to rest. Slumber within the puzzle, I will explain what is going on to Kaiba." The Pharaoh is frowning when Kaiba comes to, eyes snap into focus looking from Ishizu to Yami.  

"Is he okay?" Kaiba asks as the Pharaoh looks terrified.  

"No, the powers of the Pharaoh were not designed to be used in such a way. He must go back in the puzzle, his spirit is the lock that keeps the magic in it, with him outside of it there's nothing to keep it from creeping out," Ishizu explains.  

"What will happen if the spirit's magic continues to seep out like it is currently?" Kaiba asks.  

"It will destroy the world, because it will linger until someone opens the shadow realm. Then it will consume us all," Ishizu comments, "even your dormant magic isn't powerful enough to contend with the Pharaoh's, no one's is. It’s the power that sealed away the shadow games, its also the darkness that was contained by that power."  

"I put the world at risk every moment I'm out here," Yami sounds upset. Kaiba doesn't want to agree with Ishizu, but unconsolidated power is dangerous. He is pointedly ignoring the fact Ishizu keeps saying he has magic, he's got brains, why the hell does he need magic?  

"Yami, you are not dangerous," Kaiba says slowly, "will you be able to come back from in the puzzle if you go back into it?"  

"Of course," the Pharaoh responds, "normally Yugi would normally call me when he needed me." Ishizu gets an idea in that moment, why not have Kaiba take possession of the puzzle? The Pharaoh would be protected, but so would the world.  

"Kaiba, my Pharaoh," she acknowledges both of them, "why not have Kaiba wear the puzzle until you can save Yugi's soul? You could have Yugi's body placed in a safe place until his soul can be retrieved."  

"I could never ask that of him," the Pharaoh responds quietly.  

"I'll do it," Kaiba responds. He's on the phone before the Pharaoh can protest.  

"Why?" the Pharaoh looks at Ishizu, "I thought only Yugi could hold the puzzle."  

"No, anyone who can wield a Millennium item can hold the puzzle," Ishizu explains, "but only the worthy may speak to the spirit that lies within the puzzle. Kaiba has faced your judgment countless times, each time you face him you have found him worthy. You even call him your friend. Yugi maybe your fated partner, but Kaiba has stepped up to be what you need at this moment."  

"What about Yugi?" the Pharaoh asks.  

"We'll find a way to save Yugi's soul," Kaiba holds out a hand, "right now we have to get you back to the shop, I have a promise to fulfill before I accept the puzzle." The resulting smile warmed even Ishizu's heart, she just wondered what the Pharaoh's plan was to reclaim Yugi’s soul.  


	3. Well That Didn't Exactly Go As Planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kaiba takes over guarding the Puzzle temporarily things don't go as he or Yami plans. Mokuba is still trying to set them up together in the mean time.

YAMI  

It took several minutes to explain to Solomon why he wouldn’t be around as Yugi, and that Yugi’s body would be left in a capable medical professional’s care at Kaiba’s place. Solomon however understood, but requested that Kaiba stop by often with the spirit. Yugi’s friends could never replace the spirit of the puzzle or Yugi himself.  

“Are you ready?” Kaiba asks as they arrive at one of the spare rooms in his mansion.  

“No, but it makes no difference. Yugi’s soul is out there, and his body is waiting for it,” Yami sighs looking at his hands, “I suppose.” He climbs onto the provided bed and watches as Kaiba reaches for the puzzle, but he hesitates when his hand reaches it.  

“Will it hurt you? Leaving Yugi’s body like this?” Kaiba asks. Yami isn’t sure, he’s never been ‘transferred’ to another person before.  

“I don’t know, I’ll go back into the puzzle for the moment,” Yami explains, “when you are wearing it focus on it and call for me. I should be able to appear to you, if I don’t answer place it back on Yugi and will figure out what to do from here.” Kaiba nods, and Yami releases control of Yugi’s body. He finds the walls of his soul familiar and comforting, the hieroglyphics reading of all sorts of stories. Stories that he doesn’t remember, but they feel familiar as the sun on his face.  

He waited, for a while he didn’t hear anything. Had Kaiba failed?  

He can feel the magic Ishizu spoke of surrounding the puzzle, Kaiba was definitely wearing it, but what was going on?  

KAIBA  

Something went wrong, of course it did. Yami did not speak from the puzzle to him, he could feel the presence in the puzzle, but he couldn’t call to it. He could feel the presence pulling at something, but other than that nothing. The puzzle felt strange on his neck, he decided he would wait,Yami would be fine.  

He ate dinner with Mokuba, who stared at the puzzle the entire time. The younger Kaiba resisted asking about the puzzle, Seto however wanted to discuss it with Mokuba.  

“It was too dangerous to leave Yami in control,” Kaiba explains, “the magic of the puzzle was leaking out. It would have put the world in danger to leave it the way it was.” Mokuba looks surprised, and sets his silverware aside.  

“What about Yugi? It’s his puzzle after all,” his little brother comments.  

“The puzzle is Yami, but I agree. It will go back to Yugi when his soul is recovered. It was important that we didn’t leave the puzzle on Yugi and endanger him further,” Kaiba explains.  

“That’s awfully nice of you Seto, I didn’t think you cared,” Mokuba smile warms something in Kaiba’s heart. It's close to that place that Yami touches that he’s slightly confused by.  

“He doesn’t talk to me, not the way he does with Yugi,” Kaiba frowns, “I’ll place it back on Yugi to speak with Yami and see what he wants to do.”  

“Why didn’t you bring Yami to dinner?” Mokuba asks with a sly smile.  

“He was uncomfortable with the idea,” Kaiba answers, “he didn’t appreciate your comment about us dating either.”  

“You would be great together. Not to mention he's the only one you get along with,” Mokuba's voice trails off, "seriously Seto, everyone including Yugi gets your scary side. Yami and I are the only exceptions I've ever see you."  

"You make that sound bad, why would I want to be nice to anyone except you?" Kaiba asked, "Yami is just…"  

YAMI  

He had just managed to break free from the puzzle at that point. Kaiba wasn't looking for him, so he didn't see him manifest off to the side. Yami glanced at what he was wearing, strangely enough he was still wearing what he came to Kaiba's house in.  

'Kaiba?' Yami calls. The burnette doesn't turn his way, he can't tell if Kaiba's ignoring him or genuinely can't hear him.  

"Is just?" Mokuba questions. What did he just materialize into?  

"I do not know Mokuba, but he is not like the rest of Yugi's little gang. He's nothing like the rest of them," Kaiba is picking at his plate, he's thinking of how to answer.  

'I should hope not, I'm supposedly an ancient Pharaoh. Although perhaps I should give Joey a few lessons on how not to annoy you Kaiba,' Yami comments. Kaiba doesn't stir at his words, can he not hear him at all?  

"Well, what is he like than Seto? You said he's not like them…" Mokuba asks, and Yami finds himself staring at the CEO wondering what is going through his mind.  

'I'm not like them, because I'm like you,' Yami realizes with a start. That still doesn't explain why Kaiba can't hear him.  

"I can't explain it Mokuba," the CEO is gazing at the puzzle, and Yami smiles at the effort. Kaiba has certainly changed since they first met. However Yami is tired of looming, he pulls at the magic of his spirit and tries to call out to Kaiba. To his surprise he unlocks something deep within the puzzle instead, and it calls his attention to it.  

'Well Kaiba, it seems that I have unlocked a new piece to the puzzle. Don't get to caught in Mokuba's web,' Yami retreats back to the puzzle.  

KAIBA  

Seto Kaiba felt the room grow heavy during Mokuba's questioning, he suspected that Yami was there even if he couldn't hear him. Why? Why can't he talk to the spirit, no… why can't he talk to Yami the way Yugi can? He's jealous of their connection, then there were Mokuba's questions. He'd never lie to his little brother, but he doesn't know the answers to everything.  

The air shifts, the heaviness vanishes in a blink, what the hell? His phone starts to ring, its' Ishizu.  

"Kaiba," he answers coldly.  

"I have something for you, Marik and I will be delivering it shortly," Ishizu's voice isn't calm like it usually is, "promise me something Kaiba, you meant what you said earlier. That you'll assist the Pharaoh in his task?" Kaiba blinks, what the hell is she going on about now?  

"Ishizu, what are you talking about?" he remembers that he agreed to help Yami. He also agreed to help save Yugi, but that didn't seem to be what the hell she was implying.  

"Seto Kaiba, you will understand soon," Ishizu responds, and then promptly hangs up. He is so confused, Mokuba has taken the dishes while he's been on the phone. Kaiba wanders into the kitchen to see his brother loading the dishwasher cautiously.  

"Mokuba?" Kaiba catches Mokuba's attention, "Ishizu is on her way over her with her brother. Do you remember Marik?" Mokuba's expression is a little weary, and it takes Kaiba a moment to realize he's met her brother before.  

"I'm surprised you didn't for a moment Seto, he's the one that was tormenting Yugi and his friends," Mokuba hesitated, "he also had the other Egyptian god cards that you were looking for at the time." He remembers the blond, he and his minions had almost ruined the Battle City tournament. Yugi in particular had been challenged more times in his tournament by more than anyone else. Yami hadn't said much about it, but he gets the feeling that a lot of it had to do with him and the puzzle.  

"They are coming to drop something off to me, I don't know what it is…" Kaiba looks at the puzzle hanging innocently around his neck. He wishes Yami could weigh in on the matter, especially as he had more contact with the blond. "Should I ask Yami?"  

"I think that would be a good idea Seto," Mokuba looks at the puzzle, then back up at Kaiba, "he doesn't talk to you does he? Not like he does with Yugi I mean?"  

"No, but I'm sure if I place the puzzle back on Yugi it'll work," Kaiba leads Mokuba to the room where Yugi's body is hooked up to monitors. It takes a few moments, and eerie calm of the room grates on him. He pulls the puzzle up and over his head, he and Mokuba look at it more a moment before he slips it over Yugi's hair to rest around his neck once more. Yami however doesn't appear immediately, so Kaiba looks to Mokuba.  

"What do we do?" he asks, and Mokuba starts to shake Yugi. It takes a couple minutes, but the spirit comes to. Mokuba backs up and looks at the two of them.  

"What's going on? I was able to break free of the puzzle long enough to discover that you can't hear me," Yami doesn't yawn, he does however look slightly unfocused.  

"So you were there, I felt you there, but I wasn't sure. Ishizu is on her way, she and Marik are bringing me something," Kaiba offers. Yami tilts his head to the side, and crosses his arms ignoring the wires he's tugging in the process.  

"Not just something, what they are bringing you is probably… Well you'll find out. I suppose you have concerns seeing as you placed the puzzle back on Yugi?" the spirit and his uncanny sense of knowing.  

"Can Marik be trusted?" Kaiba asks. Yami brings a hand to his chin, then nods.  

"Last time I was in contact with Marik I was able to dispel the darkness of the spirit that had taken over his mind. I sent it to the shadow realm, so everything should be fine. Ishizu wouldn't be traveling with him if he were still that person that I fought in Battle City," Yami explains uncrossing his arms.  

"Why was he looking for you?" Kaiba asks with narrowed eyes.  

"He wanted the magic contained within the puzzle, he also wanted to send my mind to the shadow realm to get that magic. Obviously he was unsuccessful," the spirit shrugs, "its nothing new for me since I awoke within the puzzle. To answer your earlier question, Marik can be trusted as much as you trust Joey." Kaiba nods, the slightly glazed look remains.  

"What has caught your attention, you normally aren't this distracted when we talk," Kaiba asks, and the spirit looks at Mokuba for a moment, then back to Kaiba.  

"While you were wearing the puzzle and I was attempting to get your attention something unlocked within the puzzle. I was able to meet what looked to be your ancestor," Yami explains, "Set was an interesting individual, he also was the original owner of the Millennium Rod. That is what I think they are bringing to you. The dormant magic in your soul was able to unlock my cousin Set in my memories, we were speaking when you removed the puzzle."  

"You were talking to my ancestor?" Kaiba asks raising an eyebrow.  

"Sort of, it’s a memory of the person you were thousands of years ago, but yes. We were discussing all sorts of things, my lack of memory being a humorous point for him," Yami answers with a nod, "you are a lot like him to be honest, but at the same time its like Yugi and myself all over again. We look similar, but we are entirely different people."  

"They are on their way now, what would you suggest we do? Seeing as you deal with all this ancient Egyptian crap on a daily basis," Kaiba asks. Yami looks a little more focused now, and his eyebrows have furrowed.  

"I don't see the harm in letting things play out as they will, Ishizu's agenda is to keep the world safe, and Marik was so broken after our duel I doubt he'll try anything," Yami offers, "take the puzzle, I'll keep an eye on things. Even if you can't hear me I'll be able to hear you, if I think things are going wrong I'll find a way to let you know." Kaiba trusts Yami, even if he can't hear him he knows the spirit has only ever tried to protect them.  

"I'll hold you to that," he nods. He waits for Yami to lie down before he reaches for the puzzle, and as he reaches for it one of Yugi's hands covers his own on the puzzle.  

"You'll be fine," Yami whispers, Kaiba can't figure out why the spirit chose to say that. That is until he realizes that Yami's just trying to comfort him and Mokuba. Mokuba who is watching Yami hold his hand… Kami sama be damned, no wonder his kid brother thinks they're dating.  

"We are not dating," he comments removing the puzzle carefully once more, "he's just concerned for us." Mokuba crosses his arms, he's starting to brood just like Kaiba does, perhaps he shouldn't be showing that side around Mokuba as much.  

"Concerned enough that he's holding your hand to comfort you Seto," Mokuba points out, "you also didn't try to shake it off. He's getting to you, but I'm not saying that's a bad thing." Kaiba's phone rings, its security asking for permission to allow their guests in. He says fine and places the puzzle around his neck. It doesn't feel heavy, but it is warm and comforting.  

ISHIZU  

Marik has been obsessed with getting rid of the Rod since the Pharaoh dispelled the evil presence controlling his mind. It occurred to her a few days ago that with the Pharaoh's help and the fact he was the original owner of the Rod that Kaiba would probably be able to control it and its darkness more easily than her brother. So as they were waiting at the gate and she felt the Pharaoh's presence retreat she realized that Kaiba really did trust him.  

He had counseled the Pharaoh about their approach, and since he wasn't able to talk with the Pharaoh when he was wearing the puzzle he used Yugi's body to do so. Kaiba was more like the ancient priest than he realized, she wondered how much either of them knew about their shared past. The guards waved them forward and she found Mokuba waiting at the door for them. Kaiba was evidently doing something at that moment.  

Her driver opened the door, and Marik stepped out first offering her a hand out. He had the Rod tucked in his belt at the moment, and she could see how relieved he looked to be getting rid of it. As the two of them stepped into the Kaiba manor they could feel the Pharaoh's presence and Kaiba's own unique magic coating the area. It was a wonder to her why the two of them couldn't talk at the moment, but she was sure the Pharaoh wasn't stuck in the puzzle even with Kaiba wearing it.  

"Kaiba," she greets bowing her head slightly as he comes into view. He nods, his eyes are locked on Marik, and her brother does his best not to let the cold eyes send a shiver down his spine.  

"Yami said you are probably bringing me the Rod, is he right?" Kaiba asks giving Mokuba a silent command to leave them.  

"He is, the Pharaoh will be able to counsel you in its use as well," Marik answers pulling the Rod out of his belt and presenting it, "we will have to duel first, but I suspect that won't be an issue for you."  

YAMI  

He remembers all the times that he was challenged, he never realized that in order to actually wield the puzzle they would have to defeat him. He watched as Marik pulls out a deck, he doesn't feel anything to be concerned over, he tries to project this to Kaiba. Kaiba for his part can handle this.  

"Fine, don't expect me to go easy on you," Kaiba takes them to the dining room table, he's not even going to bother with his duel systems. He just wants to see this done and over with. He's probably using that deck he used against Yami last, Marik even with the spirit that was in the Rod probably would not have stood a chance. Yami watches in mild interest, Kaiba has finished him off in about ten rounds, longer than it should have taken, but Kaiba has a tendency to play with his food.  

"The match is over, Seto Kaiba the Millennium Rod is now yours," Marik presents the Rod to Kaiba, and Yami can feel its presence like an itch at the edge of his senses.  

"You should be able to hear the Pharaoh now," Ishizu comments offhandedly.  

'Why would the Rod change that?' Yami wonders aloud, but Kaiba looks directly at him in a brief glance, 'is she right?' There is the briefest roll of his eyes confirming that yes, Kaiba can hear him.  

"The Millennium Rod allows you to take possession of the minds of others, but it also increases and focuses your own inherent magic abilities. The Pharaoh's spirit is a manifestation of concentrated magic, with the extra focus granted you from the Rod you are able to hear him. I, however am not, this is because you are currently wearing the Millennium Puzzle," she explains easily, "I do know that he's been here because I can feel the weight of his magic lingering in the room with us. To anyone who doesn't know the Pharaoh it would come across as intimidating."  

'Well that's interesting to know, I hadn't considered the possibility that she would be able to see or hear me actually,' he responds, 'that Rod however is dangerous if left in the wrong hands. You should keep it on you at all times.' Kaiba lets out a snort, which of course means that he already knew that.  

KAIBA  

As soon as he defeated Marik he could feel the Rod and whatever was coming off it. When the Millennium item is placed in his hand he notices Yami hovering off to the side observing everything, he also notices the way the spirit shivers as he takes the Rod. So he can feel it too. He hears Yami's off handed comments and makes eye contact briefly to show that yes, he can hear him now. He doesn't need them to know that though.  

He also scoffs at the off hand warning of how dangerous the thing is. That much was obvious by how uneasy it made the spirit feel, but if it meant he was now on equal footing with Yugi so he could hear Yami it wasn't so bad. Marik and Ishizu excused themselves a short time later, and Yami waited for Mokuba to go to bed before he said anything more.  

'You had an easy time against Marik,' Yami comments, 'he was actually giving it his all surprisingly enough. He could have countered a couple of your moves, but he was too flustered to use the cards to the best of his abilities.' Kaiba realizes that what Yami's saying is that he could have managed a win with those cards in that context. He's fairly certain that not many things could stump the spirit for long.  

"You want a rematch with that deck then?" Kaiba asks with a raised eyebrow. Yami chuckles, the impression he gets is no, but the idea is humorous. "So any ideas on finding Yugi's soul yet?" The short lived mirth is swallowed by the sudden heaviness in the room.  

'No unfortunately, I've been preoccupied with being unable to speak with you. I'll let you know if I come up with anything, in the meantime I am going back into the puzzle,' the spirit explains with a frown, 'I'm sure I'll think of something.' Kaiba frowns back, how does he get his attention if he's in the puzzle?  

"Yami," he calls before the spirit can retreat, and Yami looks at him with a 'yes' expression, "How do I get your attention when you're in there?"  

'Call for me, you should be able to think my name loudly to same effect. If nothing else I'll be out if I feel strong emotions, usually the word ‘duel’ also seems to work,' there's a soft smile as the spirit vanishes, taking his presence with him into the puzzle. Kaiba makes his way back to his room, and then to the shower. Its been a long day, and he assumes its going to be a long while until Yami has some idea what the hell they need to do.  


	4. Kaiba's Major Communication FUBAR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't tell an all powerful Egyptian Pharaoh you merely tolerate him. As Kaiba finds out the hard way.

SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE (LIKE TWO WEEKS)  

YAMI  

He's distracted from his planning to rescue Yugi by some particularly interesting emotions coming off Kaiba. He materializes in the middle of one of Kaiba's corporate meetings. Kaiba's pissed about something, probably a given with the portly irritated people sitting across from him. Having listened to their meeting for all of a minute he can see why, they are trying to bully Kaiba into something.  

“You really should consider your image more Mr. Kaiba,” one of them announces, “for a family oriented image like you are trying to project it would be wiser for you to be seen with someone.” Yami’s eyes widen, they can’t be trying to say…  

“No,” Kaiba answers flatly.  

“Mr. Kaiba, this is formerly a weapon manufacturing company, to go from that to making things geared towards children is an extreme change. Showing that you have a softer side to the world, and not just around your brother could prove extremely valuable to the company and its profits,” another of them commented.  

“My personal life is not up for discussion here, we are here to discuss our quarterly reports and increases in profits,” Kaiba is sternly avoiding the topic, but Yami can sense it's more a privacy thing than anything else.  

“Mr. Kaiba, it's in your best interests as the CEO because the board can have you removed for not putting your company’s best interest at heart,” the first one comments, “you are a much better CEO than Gozaburo, but the success of this corporation depends on many factors. We must do all that we can to ensure the company’s success.” Yami can’t help but be offended on Kaiba’s behalf, how dare they say he needs to change something so personal for such a stupid reason. Set would have already had them thrown into a dungeon.  

“I don’t think you understand, Mr. Kaiba,” of course one of them would claim that Kaiba didn’t understand, “if you don’t follow our suggestion the board of directors can have you removed as the CEO.”  

‘They aren’t serious… Are they?’ Yami asks horrified.  

“You wouldn't,” Kaiba growls, and in the barest hint of a whisper, ‘don’t even start.’  

‘I wouldn't even begin to presume Kaiba, but what are they even trying to get you to do?’ Yami asks looking around the room. A lesser man than Kaiba would have already used the Millennium Rod on the group and been done with it, but Kaiba was never one to rely on magic for his battles.  

“This meeting is over, we reconvene in a week. For your sakes I hope you come up with a better plan to get rid of me than this,” Kaiba slips on his Bluetooth headset and mocks hitting a button, “now get out.” The men file out and Kaiba turns to Yami, realizing the Bluetooth piece is just for show Yami smirks. When the last of them exit Kaiba taps the side of the Bluetooth once more.  

‘There are easier ways to have a conversation than pretending to be on a phone call,’ Yami points out.  

“Zoning into space when my company is on the line is hardly a better option. I suppose you heard enough of that to guess at least part of what they want?” Kaiba folds his hands and lays it on the table.  

‘Well it's not too much to guess that they want you to show a softer side of yourself. I’m missing the how they want you to show this however,’ Yami adds.  

“They want me to get a girlfriend, or something along those lines. Show that I’m not everything that Gozaburo made me to be,” Kaiba explains with a deep set frown, “that man… The things he did to ensure that I would be who I am now, those are not things I think that I can change at this point.”  

‘You make it sound as if he tortured you,’ Yami points out, the unmistakable look he just got makes him rethink his previous statement, ‘he did torture you. It's not a wonder you have such a low tolerance for Joey and his antics then.’ Yami watches the small tells filter through Kaiba’s face, several duels later he can actually begin to read them.  

“I have no tolerance for any of it… well, with the exception of Mokuba,” Kaiba’s face looks like it's made of stone, “he’d like me to think he’s not the sole exception… He’d like me to think you are an exception. Are you?” Yami feels frozen, he hadn’t considered that was a question for a full minute after Kaiba asked it. “I’d ask if you are still there, but I can still see you so that’s not applicable.”  

‘You tolerate me?’  

KAIBA  

Yami’s face was pissed, Kaiba realizes that maybe that wasn’t the right thing to say to the volatile spirit having an identity crisis. If it was Mokuba standing in front of him getting ready to go nuclear he would have let him stomp off and cool off. This was Yami, he’s dueled more times than he can count, he also keeps forgetting that he’s got a temper that he’s bad at keeping in check.  

“Yami, I didn’t mean it like that,” Kaiba wants to reach for him, but there are a few things stopping him. Yami is currently just an intangible spirit, floating across the room, the puzzle is hanging on his neck right now not on Yugi's. He’s not sure how Yami would take such an action, but he’s certain that like everything else on matters of the heart that he would just screw it up.  

The spirit’s eyes are narrowed, Yami has closed himself off from Kaiba, and Kaiba will admit that he still has trouble reading the spirit when he doesn’t want to be read. He doesn’t like having Yami upset with him, especially not when it was just him having a problem communicating.  

‘What did you mean then Kaiba?’ Yami has crossed his arms. It was a challenge that Kaiba wasn’t sure he wanted to take up. Kaiba sighs, trying to figure out a safe response. He’s in his corporate offices, there’s no one else but them there. He knows the office isn’t bugged, he has it swept three times a day for that reason. He likes his privacy.  

“I don’t know what I mean Yami, but I feel that everything is different when you are involved. I don’t understand why, but it is. I don’t… I…” Kaiba looks down, he doesn’t want to have this conversation.  

‘Kaiba,’ Yami is calling for his attention, Kaiba doesn’t want to acknowledge what it means either.  

“I can’t discuss this here,” his voice is small, and quiet even to his own ears. He feels more than sees the spirit retreat, and Yami is gone when he looks up. He leaves the conference room and heads for his office, he needs to figure a plan to get around the board. There is no reason why he should have to sacrifice his privacy and more than likely Mokuba’s safety involving someone else.  

Then again… He’s still walking to his office when he thinks of an even better plan, well not so much a plan as a simple misconception. It was Mokuba who first pointed it out, his constant ribbing presented his best chance around it. He just needs to explain it to Yami, but he also needs to explain himself first for that slight blunder earlier. Slight might be an understatement, but still he had no idea how to correct what happened.  

SOMETIME THAT EVENING  

SET  

He’s worried about Kaiba, and so is Yami for that matter. The two of them are in the middle of discussing it when he hears a knock at the door to the Pharaoh’s soul room. Both of them are perplexed, only Yugi should be able to do that. Set makes his way to the door with Yami following not too far behind.  

He comes face to face with Kaiba, and Yami frowns. He dematerializes and Set is left to deal with him, Kaiba’s face shows that he wasn’t expecting to find him there. Despite the fact that Yami told him they were speaking, the Dark Magician that guards the Pharaoh’s soul room has also appeared. Kaiba doesn’t hesitate he steps into the room once Set gestures for him to enter.  

“I’ll handle this Mahad,” the ancient priest announces, the Dark Magician crosses his arms in way that shows he’s waiting to see what’s up Set’s sleeve. Kaiba keeps his eyes locked onto the Magician, and Set holds up a deck. “Prove your worth to me Seto Kaiba, show me that you are worthy of standing here before the Pharaoh.”  

“You must be the one from the tablet, Set right? Stand aside, my business here doesn’t involve you,” Kaiba has turned to him now, unlike the Pharaoh Set can read all the expressions crossing his face.  

“You misunderstand, in order to speak with the Pharaoh you must first duel me. For your indiscretions you must first redeem yourself,” Set looks to the Mahad who creates a duel disk for him. Yami has played him a few times, and has explained the new systems to him.  

“Fine,” Kaiba frowns, and Set can see the determination in his features.  

Unlike Kaiba however Set knows the Pharaoh is watching, Yami doesn’t blatantly ignore anything. It happens to be why he was put in so much danger in the past, and the fact that he doesn’t remember has been both a good and bad thing in Set’s opinion. Kaiba draws his cards, and Mahad watches with just as much interest as the Pharaoh.  

Their duel proceeds and Set is impressed, but Kaiba has yet to truly utilize the heart of the cards. Kaiba thought that his Egyptian God card would guarantee his victory, but he forgot just where he was dueling. Would Yami allow the card to be played? Set knew that the Pharaoh would level the playing field.  

So when Kaiba did manage to summon Obelisk the Tormentor things did change, Set found that he now held one of his own. It was an interesting change to be holding one of them, Mahad looked unsettled. The duel continues and Kaiba grows restless, that is until the duel ends in a draw. Mahad smirks as the monsters dissipate, with him as the exception.  

“Yami, can we have a moment?” Set asks, looking to Mahad for the answer. The Dark Magician nods, fading into the stones around them, “Mahad is the Pharaoh’s personal guardian, he reports directly to Yami just as he has since the ancient times. As one of the Pharaoh’s advisors I take my position just as seriously.” Kaiba’s face shows mild disinterest, but Yami already told Set that Kaiba has no interest in the past.  

“Your point?” Kaiba responds.  

“You plan to use the Pharaoh to your own end,” Set points, “I will not allow it.”  

“I do not plan to use the Spirit. I have a favor to ask him, I don’t expect him to do it for free,” Kaiba points out, “why does everyone assume that?”’  

“Set, I believe you misunderstand Kaiba’s motives,” Yami’s voice echoes through the maze of rooms. The tapping of heels as Yami approaches, Maho and Mahad flanking him as he approaches. Set and Kaiba watch as his outfit flickers between his Pharaoh attire and his modern outfits. He appears as they both remember him best.  

“I can defend myself Yami,” Kaiba growls.  

“Watch your mouth Seto Kaiba, you stand before the all mighty Pharaoh,” Set warns, “and you stand before him in his territory not yours.”  

“Set, he is my friend, whether he realizes it or not just as you once were. I have no need to threaten him,” Yami crosses his arms, “well, unless I need us to work together as a team that is. Or have you forgotten that duel so quickly?” Kaiba’s face is covered with shame, it would appear the Pharaoh’s words held some truth. Yami doesn’t look smug though, he looks disappointed more than anything else.  

“I haven’t forgotten, I still owe you for that. Or was that Yugi’s doing?” Kaiba questioned. Yami smiles, and Set gets the impression this is something ongoing between the two of them.  

“Yugi and I always work as a team Kaiba, and you owe us nothing. It's what friends do for each other,” Yami reminds him, “they help each other and don’t expect anything in return.”  

“Yami…” Kaiba is dumbstruck. Set can see that its as if he's answering without Kaiba even having to ask. The Pharaoh’s kindness towards his friends has always been his greatest weakness.  

“Then what of his earlier statement that he tolerates you?” Set asks narrowing his eyes at Kaiba. Mahad and Maho both look disappointed, but Yami just sighs.  

“He misspoke, to hold that against him would be foolish of me. I should know by now that,” Yami points out, “you all are my closet friends, and I value your opinion more than anything else. Trusting my heart however is just as important, and my heart tells me that isn’t what Kaiba meant at all.”  

“What would you have us do then my Pharaoh?” Set asks watching Kaiba carefully. Kaiba for his part seems just as shocked as they do, perhaps he was wrong to doubt Yami, but he wanted to be sure his Pharaoh knew what he was doing.  

“Leave us,” Yami’s command is absolute as always. As Set leaves he sees Kaiba’s expression turn to relieved.  

KAIBA  

Dueling his look-a-like had been unsettling, facing off two Obelisk’s against each other was a thrill like no other. However it should have been impossible for there to be two, he was however deep within the depths of Yami’s soul right now. The spirit must have leveled the playing field, but he didn’t interfere with the duel.  

Running into a Dark Magician was also just as disconcerting, the monster was just as real as he was. It was staring him down measuring his worth, then Set challenged him to that duel. When Yami did finally appear Kaiba was torn between between relief and concern, this was where the Pharaoh’s magic was the strongest and the most concentrated.  

As much as Kaiba didn’t want to believe in magic in general, it was hard not to believe with Yami flickering between his two outfits. Not to mention staring down a priest that looked exactly like the tablet with him and Yugi on it, and the two magicians. He was also standing in an alternate dimension surrounded by gravity defying stone maze covered in hieroglyphs.  

Now it was just him and Yami, Yami had dismissed all the guardians including Set. He was more intimidating here than when he was using Yugi’s body. Kaiba was relieved that Yami was no longer upset about his earlier remark, because he certainly didn’t know how to explain it.  

“I feel I must apologize, I had no idea they would gang up on you upon your arrival,” Yami admits.  

“I can take care of myself,” Kaiba responds, but it lacks the bite that it usually has.  

“I am aware,” Yami responds. The spirit of the puzzle looks calm to him, but he has no way of reading him.  

“I need your help, and it pains me to ask at all,” Kaiba watches the spirit’s expression, “the board of directors is correct, I read through all the restrictions and expectations of the CEO of my company. It’s even worse than they implied however, if I don’t show that I am at least actively looking for someone I can be removed from office. It’s the same thing that Gozaburo had to follow as well when he adopted Mokuba.”  

“So even Gozaburo was bound to these rules?” Yami asks, he looks surprised.  

“Yes, but in my case I am in no position to adopt someone to show I can care about someone else,” Kaiba frowns, “what I can do is show it by showing that I care about someone other than Mokuba. The problem is I don’t have anyone like that, no one that I would be willing to stand for like you do for your friends.” The expression crossing the spirit's face is confusing to him, what is he thinking about now?  

“I think you’re wrong Kaiba, I think you do have someone to protect. Besides Mokuba that is, you just have to see it,” Yami counters, “what is it you need from me?” Kaiba looks him square in the eye.  

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, but thank you Yami. This is what I need you to do,” Kaiba explains his plan and sees the spirit turn an amusing shade of red. He shakes his head, but it's not an objection.  

“I agree it's the best plan to accomplish everything,” Yami comments once he regains his composure, “Are you sure this is how you want to accomplish this?” Kaiba frowns, the spirit was the only one he would consider it for. Needless to say to hear Yami hesitate about anything was a new experience.  

“Have you got a better plan?” Kaiba asks. The spirit shakes his head, the look on his face says he has a plan, but it isn’t a better one.  

“No, you could use the Millennium Rod, but that would be extremely dangerous,” Yami comments, “but are you sure dating someone who doesn’t exist is a good alternative? I mean, I don’t exist outside this puzzle, Yugi does however. So it will be his decision once we rescue him.”  

“Would Yugi agree to it though? I don’t know where I stand with him, but I do know where I stand with you,” Kaiba counters, “it's not for real anyways, it's just something to buy time until I can change the company bylaws.” Yami frowns, Kaiba’s almost positive he’s said something wrong… Again.  

“Yugi and I will talk it over, I’ll explain the situation t0 him. I’m sure he’ll agree to help you,” Yami responds without pause, “but I encourage you to find someone more suitable. Someone to love you for who you are.” After a moment Kaiba blinks he’s standing in his office alone, he’s been ejected from the puzzle.  

He has sorely underestimated the power of the spirit of the puzzle, he looks at the clock and realizes he’s only been in his office for two minutes. The same two minutes it took him to figure out how to get in the puzzle in the first place. Yami doesn’t speak to him for the rest of the night, but Kaiba doesn’t mind. He’s seen how much is going on in that puzzle now, he’s surprised that the spirit keeps up with everything.  

YAMI  

“So are you going to help him?” Set asks seconds after Yami ejects Kaiba. He hasn't decided yet, Kaiba’s request was so odd he wasn’t sure he’d be able to do so.  

“What would you suggest?” Yami asks, he trusts the ancient priest that lurks in his mind. He also trusts Mahad and Maho who are also lingering nearby, Mahad has a soft smirk.  

“It's no different than when you were assisting Set in the past with his issues,” Mahad points out, “I suspect you won’t have quite as much trouble in this time. Maho’s also not out there trying to help you this time which should make everything easier as well.”  

“Master that’s not funny,” the Dark Magician girl’s expression, “Yami was the one behind it all.”  

“Maho, how can the pharaoh have been the one making all those pranks when he was in court,” Mahad reminds her, “ My Pharaoh, if you wish to help Kaiba, then follow your heart.”  

“I protest,” Set barks, and Yami smiles softly.  

“You protest at everything that involves you losing the Pharaoh’s attention to someone else,” Mahad points out, “Yami is a grown man stuck in a child's body, unlike Yugi he probably knows what he’s doing.”  

“Probably?” Yami asks.  

“You are stuck in a puzzle my Pharaoh, sometimes even you make mistakes,” Mahad points out flatly, “Set and I doubt your plans occasionally. We do everything we can assist you, when you need our help that is.”  

“Thanks for the support,” Yami frowns, and Set just smirks, “I’ll just be working more of this out with Kaiba.”  


	5. To the Past With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiba takes a trip, and realizes that he was an asshole. 
> 
> Yami is essentially a lie detector, but a very good one.
> 
> slightly Filler, but not really.

KAIBA

Yami’s plan to face off against Dartz wasn’t going to work. Yami’s plan to go back in time however, that had enough merit to try. Yami had been steadily preparing everything, and Kaiba had been dealing with his company in the meantime. He had been able to mostly reverse the negative effects of Yami’s magic by channeling it back into the puzzle.

Yami was back in Yugi’s body for the time being and the two of them had been spotted everywhere. Kaiba’s reputation had grown to include a mysterious man (Yami) that looked like the champion of the Battle City tournament, and that there was something going on between the two of them. Mokuba had gleefully added more fuel to the fire, throwing Yami’s name into the fray via tumbler, Facebook, and Twitter. Yami was only concentrating on the magic to send them back, he was super charging the Rod as an extra layer.

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Kaiba asked, as the Pharaoh held the puzzle and started to focus, “are you sure you’ll be able to send us without destroying the world?”

“I wouldn’t, but the time wizard will be able to. If Bakura can make his cards come to life, than why wouldn’t I be able to do the same with my own?” Yami questions, “It will work, the only question is whether or not I will be able to go with you. In which case you need to be able to tell the past me what needs to happen. Can you do this?” Yami starts going over everything, and Kaiba realizes much too late that something has changed.

“Yami, why would you trust me? The past you that is, why would he trust me enough to know that my words are to be taken seriously?” Kaiba asks. Yami releases the hold on the puzzle and looks at Kaiba seriously.

“I have always taken you seriously Kaiba, but if you doubt that look at how threatened Set was by your presence in my soul room,” Yami’s voice is steadying, “It was your doubt of me that always caused most of my… resistance to your plans. I never had anything against you.” Kaiba isn’t sure what he means, because he always felt at a disadvantage in a way whenever he was facing off against the other. He took out his frustrations on Yugi back then, and by proxy Yami.

He had believed that there was no use to teamwork at all at that time. He had believed that you could only rely on yourself, and that everyone else was just out to get in his way. He had believed so many things, and most of those had influenced the way he did anything around Yugi and his friends.

“Can you get me in my past body when I get there?” Kaiba asked, “How do you think this will work out?” Yami leans back thinking about it, Kaiba sees his expression flicker back and forth.

“I… Do not know. You might end up in the puzzle, I would probably be able to place you back in your body,” Yami answers truthfully, “I have a time in mind, but Yugi does not trust me yet at that time. Be on your guard, the only ally you might have is the past me and maybe yourself. Mokuba might also help you.”

“Well let's get this over with then,” Kaiba hands the Rod to Yami who balances it carefully, “will you miss me?” It's whispered so low he doubts Yami will hear him. He wants to be remembered, as something other than the evil CEO, something other than the bully Joey makes him out to be. Yami leans forward touching his forehead to Kaiba’s.

“You will be greatly missed, but I doubt I will be,” Yami whispers, “now return to our past and save our future. If it all goes as planned I will help you with your company issue.” The world starts to glow and Kaiba sees the Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Set, and the Time Wizard surround them. It's disorienting, and he feels like he wants to puke. The world goes from colorful to black after a few moments, then he hears it, the roar of the Blue Eyes.

“My grandfather’s deck has no pathetic cards, Kaiba. But it does contain the unstoppable Exodia. EXODIA, OBLITERATE.” Yami’s voice was as clear as day, and Kaiba watches as the spirit finishes up that first duel with him. Kaiba is looking in on the monster that he was, and he finds himself disgusted with what he sees. Yami raises his hand and Kaiba watches the magic hit his past self. He’s sucked in as the other shadowy person is sucked out. Wheeler meets Yami at the base of the platform, and Kaiba wants to ask him to wait. Yami however sends Wheeler to go check on his grandfather.

“Are you alright Kaiba?” it's not the same Yami as he just saw sending him back to this past, “Kaiba?” He’s fallen to his knees, the trip through time has drained him, so had Yami’s blast.

“No, I need to speak with both of you for the moment,” Kaiba explains.

“Both of us?” Yami’s face fades into Yugi’s, he’s utterly confused.

“You, and the spirit of the puzzle, Yami,” Kaiba says slowly, “I’ve come from the future, he sent me.” He says pointing at the puzzle, and Yugi’s face contorts strangely before the puzzle glows slightly. Yami must be speaking to Yugi, is it the Yami he knows though?

“There’s a spirit in the Millennium Puzzle?” that was all Yugi was going to ask?

“Yes Yugi, there’s a spirit in your puzzle. His name is Yami,” Kaiba sees the puzzle glowing again and Yami has taken control once again, “he sent me back to warn you about an event that both of you cause. An event that ends up with you losing your soul Yugi.”

“How do we know you aren’t lying to us?” Yami questions, and Kaiba knows he’s got his work cut out for him.

“Fine, Pegasus is going to do something terrible to your family, come see me afterwards and I will assist you,” Kaiba shrugs and walks away. Mokuba is waiting for him and Kaiba gestures for him to follow, leaving Yami and Yugi to wait to figure out that he’s not lying about being from the future.

He sends a text to Yugi’s phone, all it says is ‘Millennium Eye’ and ‘grandpa’. He figures Yugi will figure it out soon, or at least Yami will at some point. A second text says ‘Set’, ‘Mahad’, and ‘Maho’, this one is for Yami.

“Did you listen earlier?” Kaiba asks. Mokuba nods, “We have preparations to make, I’ve been through all of this before and there are some changes that need to be made.” Mokuba nods, and Kaiba realizes he also needs to make it up to Mokuba for the last time he screwed up.

 

YUGI

He doesn’t know who just text him, but he thinks it's Kaiba. The second text makes no sense to him, but the spirit that dwells in the puzzle seems to recognize them. He didn’t know there was a spirit in it until Kaiba said something, and the spirit seemed to realize something about the message. Yugi sits there staring at the puzzle for a few moments, and the spirit materializes in front of him.

‘He wasn’t lying, there is no way he could know those names otherwise,’ the spirit whispers, ‘what could his text to you mean though?’

“The first one was for me?” Yugi questions.

‘Undoubtably, it must be something about to happen,’ the spirit responds hesitantly, ‘be on your guard Yugi.’ The spirit of the puzzle is looking out the window, presumably towards Kaiba’s company.

It's two days later when Yugi and Yami realize exactly what Kaiba’s text meant. Yugi is upset, and by that point Yami has suggested they speak with Kaiba again. They text him to meet them somewhere neutral, Kaiba for reasons unknown to them agrees. It's a café not too far from the game store, and he’s wearing his school uniform. He sipping at cup of coffee when Yugi slips into the booth, the spirit of the puzzle appears next to him.

“How did you know?” Yugi asks. Kaiba sets his coffee down, he’s not even sure why he felt so intimidated by Kaiba at the moment.

“Yami sent me from the future to save your soul,” Kaiba responds quietly, “more importantly we need to save your soul to protect the world from uncontrollable magic.”

‘Why would… Oh, Yugi I don’t think he’s lying,’ the spirit adds.

“Why would Yami send you? Earlier that night you kidnapped my grandfather and tore up his Blue Eyes White Dragon,” Yugi questions, and the spirit is watching Kaiba like a hawk.

“You’d send someone like Wheeler, or perhaps Gardener to the past and convince you that they’re not crazy? No, I was an obvious choice, Yami was also doing me a favor at the time, I hate owing someone else a debt,” Kaiba responds sipping his coffee calmly, “As for the Blue Eyes, I will apologize for it, Yami was a bit late in getting me here to prevent that.”

‘He’s still not lying,’ Yami points out yet again, ‘he’s here to do something important. Let him help, I don’t see there being an issue with it.’

“What do you want from us Kaiba?” Yugi asks. Kaiba sets the coffee cup down and looks him straight in the eye.

“Yami asked me to assure that future doesn’t happen. You don’t yet trust me enough for me to pass on his message yet, so right now I need to earn your trust. Right now you need a way to get to Pegasus, that I can arrange,” Kaiba leans forward, “keep in touch Yugi. I will continue to send you messages to prove my point that I’m not the Kaiba you know. I will also send a second message that pertains to the spirit. When you trust me, let me know, we have time right now, but we might not

have time to wait later.” Kaiba finishes his coffee, and leaves more than enough to cover the bill and whatever they will order.

“Later Yugi, take care Yami,” Kaiba nods his head and leaves them there alone. Yugi doesn’t understand why Kaiba cares so much about Yami. Then again Yami doesn’t understand either in a way.

‘He’s not trying to use us, I can sense no hidden agenda here. He’s also treating you entirely different than before the duel Yugi,’ Yami points out, ‘if I did ask him to do something, which I don’t really know if I would or not, he’s treating you with respect.’

“He acts like he’s got a thing for you,” Yugi whispers into his tea, “but how can he? Kaiba doesn’t like anyone… Does he?”

‘I don’t know,’ Yami answers.

The text comes in fifteen minutes later, Yugi pulls out his phone to see what Kaiba has sent this time. The first message contains three words: ‘Underwood’, ‘Exodia’, ‘swim’. Yugi doesn’t understand, but he assumes that will become obvious soon. The second message says: ‘rainstorm’, ‘first star’. Why would Kaiba send that to Yami?

‘He’s telling us he knows what’s going to happen, he’s warning us as well,’ Yami points out, ‘if I did tell him to do this he’s not changing the past in a effort to prevent something else that’s coming. Something worse…’


	6. Was That Rude of Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mokuba questions Kaiba’s life choices, Yugi actually hesitates to follow someone (which could possibly put him in danger but not really,) Kaiba actually has to reread his own texts because he realizes he auto typed an asshole response again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just noticed the formatting errors. Hopefully this fixes them. If not, feel free to leave me a note.

KAIBA  
He hasn’t seen Yami since the duel, but he knows he’s making progress with Yugi. Yugi is going straight to the point, and is giving him the benefit of the doubt. A nagging thought in the back of his head says something like how he always does with his friends. Yami’s been talking to him, Kaiba can feel Yami’s presence when he’s talking to Yugi now. He thought the meeting went well with them, dropping hints about Wheeler diving for Exodia after the bug moron tosses it overboard, and then how Yami defeats the bug duelist first.

  
“Big brother, Seto?” Mokuba’s questioning voice breaks through his thoughts.

  
“What is it Mokuba?” Kaiba asks setting his other work aside.

  
“What is it about Yugi Moto? What brings him to your attention?” Mokuba wanted to know why? Hadn’t this all been his fault in the original timeline?

  
“I told you already, I’ve been sent back in time to help them prevent something. The interest in Yami is your fault, in that timeline you inferred that the spirit and I were dating,” Kaiba points out, “he didn’t care much for the suggestion mind you.”

  
“I started all this in that other timeline?” Mokuba looks at him curiously.

  
“You did, something about I needed to start opening up to more than just you,” Kaiba offers by way of explanation, “I didn’t like it at all either. Then something happens within the company that shakes everything up, I ended up having to pretend date Yami to keep Kaiba Corporation ours. Yami graciously agreed so long as I agreed to one request of his. This, this is that request.”

  
“You actually travelled through time?” Mokuba asks, “what made you decide to accept his request?”

  
“You,” Kaiba answers, “you said that he made me a better person when I was around him. It wasn’t until he was sending me back through time that I realized I was going to miss him. I can feel his presence in the air around Yugi. Do you want to know why he sent me back Mokuba?”

  
“Of course big brother,” Mokuba responds.

  
“Yami sent me back in time to do one thing. I am to convince him he needs to completely merge his soul with Yugi’s in order to save the world. Yami’s magic would have destroyed the world if left the way it was,” Kaiba explains rubbing his temples, “he sent me because he trusts me. That and he couldn’t send both of us.”

  
“Your job is to make Yami and Yugi the same person? Wow, no wonder you started working on this so suddenly,” Mokuba puts a hand on his chin, “can I help?”

  
“That would be helpful, but right now Yugi needs to focus on getting his grandfather back. I need to assist that, we need to keep as much of the history the same as possible. That means you need to follow that history as well,” Kaiba points out, “that means I need to be distant and work on some projects. You need to pretend worry about me, I’ll let you know what’s going on, but you need to trust me.”

  
“I do trust you Seto, we shall see if Yugi can earn that trust as well,” Mokuba looks him in the eye, “what happens if he proves to be unworthy of you Seto? What if I don’t like him?” Kaiba looks Mokuba in the eye and with all the seriousness that Yami has ever shown he answers.

  
“If for some reason that is the case I will do as he asked and then let them go. No matter what's going on the most important person in my life is you Mokuba. Yami and Yugi both however helped me become this person you see before you right now,” Kaiba admits, “Yami in particular has done so much for me that I cannot begin to comprehend…”

  
“You are asking me to keep an open mind about them, and I can do that big brother. I just do see them looking at you as anything more than ‘Kaiba’, when they need to see you as Seto like I do, even more so,” Mokuba points out, “he has to respect you as well.”

  
“So far Yugi and Yami have shown me more respect than I deserve given my transgressions against them and their grandfather,” Kaiba counters.

  
“So you tore up a card, that doesn’t automatically make you the bad guy Seto,” Mokuba responds with a frown.

  
“I spoke to Yami at length about that, that card was more than just a card Mokuba. He explained it to me before I tore it up at the time, I just didn’t care. I was automatically a bad guy in that moment,” Kaiba explains, “I owe Solomon Motou an apology.”

  
“That doesn’t translate to you owing Yugi, or Yami for that matter,” Mokuba’s frown deepens.

  
“You’ll understand in time, but until then I have things to prepare,” Kaiba realizes that only time will show Mokuba what he’s talking about, “have my chopper gassed up.”

* * *

YUGI  
As he and Joey board the boat to Duelist Kingdom he realized too late what Kaiba’s text this time was about. He was glad to see Tristan and Tea aboard the boat, but Pegasus’ goons almost didn’t let them off it. They spot Weevil just as they disembark the boat, and Yugi suspects he knows what Yami’s text was about.

  
_Why not just tell us? Why use the cryptic_ _word clues to show you know what’s about to happen?_ Yugi texts Kaiba. His friends encourage him to chase Weevil, but he hesitates. As much as he’s upset about what Weevil did to Exodia there is a bigger picture here.

  
_Yami asked me not to change the past where I could avoid it. Certain events however need to be changed. I will give you one warning about this tournament, wherever you duel affects your cards, it's called the field power bonus. Your next opponent, assuming you didn’t follow the bug brain yet, will show you just how much it effects the game_ , Kaiba’s response is surprising. Yugi realizes he was supposed to follow Weevil and chases after the bug duelist with a frown.

  
‘I wonder just what I asked Kaiba to accomplish, that type of hint only confirms my thoughts about why there’s an entire island devoted to this tournament,’ the spirit whispers as Yugi runs. Sure enough Kaiba’s words yet again ring true as Weevil starts explaining why they are dueling in the middle of the forest.

  
Yami takes over, and the battle while certainly interesting isn’t stressful for the spirit. His text is brought to fruition as he douses the field in magical mist and launches a lighting attack. Winning the duel and their first star chips.

  
As soon as Weevil is chased off the island Yami asks Yugi if he can use their body to call Kaiba. Yugi while surprised realizes he wants a private conversation with the teen CEO.

  
_Yami wants to talk to you_. Yugi wonders if Kaiba will agree to it.

  
_I’ll be on the island in two days, he can wait until then._  There's a pause, and Yugi gets the feeling he hadn’t intended on that being quite so… Kaiba sounding. _I assume it's not world ending?_

  
_Two days is fine, thank you for taking the time at all Kaiba._ Yugi can feel Yami relax at the idea, it's odd that Kaiba would set him at ease at all.

  
‘Do you wish to talk about this?’ Yami asks.

  
‘I don’t really see what there is to talk about, Kaiba has a message for you from you of the future. Something went wrong and I lost my soul, the other you wants to prevent it,’ Yugi points out, ‘far as I’m concerned this has my best interests at the heart of it Yami. I think we have more discuss about us co habituating a body.’ Yami’s face does a shocked expression, and Yugi knows he’s onto something.

  
‘What do you wish to discuss about that then Yugi?’ Yami asks. There’s the smallest pause in the sentence, the spirit is uncertain.

  
‘So who are you, what did you do to end up in a puzzle?’ Yugi starts rambling off questions, and the spirit eases up under the rapid fire questions.

* * *

KAIBA  
He arrives on the island a day before he told Yugi, Mokuba has instructions to find a way on the island in a few days. He needs to investigate and see what’s going on before he makes a move. Or he could just go put up with Yugi and his friends until he needs to make his move against Pegasus… Would Yami approve of him changing the timeline?

  
‘Only if it benefits the main goal,’ Kaiba thinks wearily. Yami isn’t the issue, it's getting Yugi to trust him and the spirit. Yugi’s group it will be, after he makes sure it's alright. He has no intention of making the rift between Wheeler and himself any larger. Wait a minute, isn’t Bakura also on the island somewhere?

  
He should be here somewhere… Kaiba hacks into the Industrial Illusions mainframe, he checks on Yugi’s status only to find its locked, Wheeler however isn’t which allows Kaiba to see that the dweeb isn’t doing horribly. He then accesses the security footage, Bakura has been ghosting everywhere about the island, Kaiba sees the Millennium Ring and recalls Yami’s warning about the spirit of it. He decides that Yami’s warning was dire enough not to bother him…

  
_What did you want Yami?_ Kaiba texts. He doesn’t have to wait a long for a response.

  
_I wish to speak to you in person Kaiba. Yugi is willing to let us speak in private_ , the text reads. Kaiba hesitates. For the first time in his life he hesitates, he wants to believe it's the same Yami from his time, but only time would show that. Time however isn’t something they have in excess, not if they they want to change the events of the future.

  
_Prove me wrong_ , Kaiba leaves that as his message. No response comes, and Kaiba is unsurprised by that. He waits just off the beaten path leading up to the castle, he knows that he’ll run into Yami. He discovered long ago that he and Yami were sort of drawn to one another. They would argue, they would duel, and then… Then there would be that awkward tension that Kaiba never understood. A type he had yet to resolve or understand.

  
“Kaiba is that you?” Bakura’s voice was bewildered, “what are you doing here?”

  
‘Well shit,’ Kaiba thinks as his face remains stoic, “I’m here to do business with Pegasus, he has something I require.” He does not want to be in a shadow game, especially not with the spirit of Bakura’s ring.

  
“Oh?” Bakura seems harmless, and the tone is aloof. The problem is Kaiba does not trust him, and Yami said explicitly not to get involved with the spirit of the ring if he wanted this to go easily. That and not to lie, if he lied the spirit would then stalk him or something.

  
“It’s private,” he frowns, then makes a show of stalking off towards the castle. He gets to the bottom of the steps when he decides to double check Bakura’s not following him. He doesn't feel the malevolent energy from the ring anymore. He does however feel Yami nearby and Pegasus in the castle. Pegasus isn't even attempting to hide, Yami must either be dueling or brooding for him to be that noticeable.

  
_Are you dueling or brooding? You are almost as noticeable as Pegasus,_ Kaiba texts. Yugi sends a quick reply of dueling which explains everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun facts: This stories was written after my parents had both passed in an attempt to work through some difficult times. Yugioh just happened to be on netflix and I realized I deeply regreted not going past the part where Yugi sacrifices himself to save Yami in the anime. When I started watching it again it made me feel a lot better, the whole magic of friendship and over all togetherness of the first season was enough to drag me out of a serious slump. So was A-Team... I chose to write about Yugioh instead.


End file.
